The Sealed Evil
by Mojo Hojo
Summary: An Evil which was sealed away 1000 years ago returns, and tried to get his hands on the Crystal. Freya is the main character. Chapter 2 is now up! Please R+R.
1. Prologue

The Sealed Evil  
  
Prologue  
  
The huge doors of Oeilvert creaked open. The dark cloaked figure then took a right turn, and then on the left, there was a moogle. At the sight of the figure, the moogle ran away. On the wall behind where the moogle was, there was a keyhole. The figure placed the key inside the keyhole, and turned it round anticlockwise 4 times. The floor in the middle then opened up and a stone tomb came out of the ground, along with a lot of dust. After a few seconds of pulling with all its weight, the tomb opened up, revealing a human, with short dark hair and skin as white as snow. The human coughed a few times, and then shook off all the dust. His dark, fiery robe could be seen from a long way away, as the colour hadn't faded one bit. He had dark, fiery boots to match, and his piercing brown eyes could scare even the toughest of people.  
  
"My lord, finally..." said the dark cloaked figure in a very low and powerful voice.  
  
"I am..free..after all these years..I am free! Hahahahaha! I feel brilliant!" shouted the man.  
  
Without another word, they both left the room. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Sealed Evil  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Five years had passed since Zidane and his friends had defeated Kuja. The damage caused by him had still left it's scars all over the planet. A new Cleyra tree had been planted, but would take many years to grow. Alexandria and Lindblum had been rebuilt, and Burmecia was in the process of rebuilding. The workers from Lindblum and Alexandria who were helping hated the continuous torrential downpour, but the Burmecians didn't mind it one bit.  
  
Freya sat on a bench overlooking the marketplace. It had been two years since she broke up with Fratley, but she still thought about him alot. He had returned to his travels once again.  
  
"If only he had remembered our past..." Freya muttered to herself.  
  
"You still depressed about Fratley?" Asked Toni.  
  
Toni was an archer girl, and was seventeen years old. Her golden hair made her look like a princess. She survived the onslaught of five years ago. She had been working hard rebuilding Burmecia, and she had earned a lot of respect with her caring and hard-working attitude.  
  
"I just can't get over him. We had such happy times together."  
  
Toni sat down on the bench next to Freya. She looked into Freya's eyes.  
  
"You have got to let him go. There are plenty of other nice, single men here."  
  
Freya stayed silent. Toni then stood back up and carried on working on fixing an old market stall. Everywhere was so loud, with all the people working hard, shouting hammering, and the rain continuously beating down. Freya went to lay down in her bed. On her way, just before she opened her door, she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw a familiar face. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Fratley sat down on the chair opposite Freya.  
  
"I'm all ears," said Freya. "What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"I have some very important and urgent news. That's why I came back."  
  
"What? Your going back on your travels again after?"  
  
"Maybe. I had to come and tell you that Kanros, a very evil and dangerous spirit from 1000 years ago. He caused utmost carnage and devastation, far worse than Kuja. Finally, a band of heroes defeated him and sealed him away inside a reinforced stone tomb, and buried it in the depths of the place we now call Oeilvert, and locked the chamber, before hiding the key and destroying all evidence, hoping he would never run free again."  
  
There was then a moment's silence.  
  
"But why didn't they just kill him?" asked Freya.  
  
"Kanros is no ordinary human. He is a restless, evil spirit, who cannot die. The only way the heroes could eliminate the threat is by sealing him where he cannot use his magic to get out."  
  
"It makes sense now. Oeilvert has a magic barrier, so he couldn't use his magic to break out."  
  
"Right."  
  
"But who released him, and how did they find the key?"  
  
"It is rumoured that Malice, Kanros' eternal servant of darkness, still roams free. It is probably him. He would have been looking for 1000 years, so it is no coincidence."  
  
"Well, what are are we waiting for? We have no time to lose!" said Freya eagerly.  
  
"Wait!" said Fratley. "You don't even know where to go!"  
  
"Your right," said Freya. "I guess I was too eager. So where is he?"  
  
"I don't know, but I know someone who will," said Fratley. "To Lindblum Castle!"  
  
"Hahahaha!" laughed Kanros. "That was too easy! Those foolish Black Mages didn't even know that we were there!  
  
"My lord, we shall we proceed to?" said Malice in his dark, powerful voice.  
  
"Ice Cavern."  
  
They hopped aboard the Invincible. It had been stolen by Malice whilst Zidane and his friends were in Memoria. It got them to their destination in no time. Guards had been posted by Alexandria because of the stone fragment that lies there.  
  
"Halt! What business do you have here?"  
  
"I don't have the time to be dealing with imbeciles like you. Firaga!" With that, Kanros made a giant fireball appear which hit the two guards. Another guard from further inside the cave saw this, and drew his sword.  
  
He lunged at Kanros, but Kanros created a black hole which sucked the guard into it, before he closed it. Kanros then proceeded into the ice cavern to get the second quarter of the Purgantes Stone. 


End file.
